Carta a un viejo amor
by Khsempai
Summary: Palabras fuertes de Karin... Te escribo desde lo profundo de mi ser quiero que recuerdes lo que eramos ayer y me digas si es que a caso te haz olvidado de mi ¿Por que Sasuke? - ¿Por qué no puediste amarme como yo te amo?


**Carta a un viejo amor**

_¿Por qué Sasuke?_

_¿Por qué no puedes __**amarme**__ como yo te amo?_

_¿Por qué siempre solo me __**usas**__ y me __**dejas**__?_

_¿Por qué me __**abandonas**__ cuando más te necesito?_

Yo también soy un ser humano que necesita de amor, que siente, que tiene sentimientos porque no lo comprendes, yo no tengo ese estúpido cabello rosado que te encanta, no tengo ese pútrido olor a cerezos en el cabello, el color de mis ojos también es único pero porque te llama más la atención el color verde de los suyos que el marrón de los míos.

_¿Por qué no puedes amarme, como yo te amo?_

**Recuerdas** la vez que nos conocimos…

Estabas sentado a la orilla de la barra del bar más caro y reconocido de toda la ciudad, estabas tan mal, estabas **llorando** según tu historia peleaste con ella, al grado de que terminaron su relación de seis años.

Te encontrabas en el estado más **deplorable,** tú siendo un niño riquillo y mimando con dinero por montones. Te encontrabas en un buen lugar pero su reputación era tan baja como para que alguien como tú estuviese aquí.

Baje de la mesa en la que estaba bailando, mi jefe me llamo la atención por dejar a los clientes a mitad de **show** pero cuando miro donde iba y con quien estaba su rostro cambio y creo que en sus ojos pude notar el brillo del dinero y la **avaricia.**

Jamás debí conocerte, jamás debí acercarme a ti esa noche pues me enamore como una **estúpida**, tu cabello azabache me enloquecía tu piel pálida profunda me encantaba y tus ojos negros me hechizaban…

Desde ese día no pude hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ti pensar en que tan bueno eras haciendo el amor, en que solo venías por mí, mis compañeras se llenaron de envidia al verte cada tercer noche sentado en una de las primeras mesas, yo me sentía **feliz** y fui más feliz aun cuando por primera vez hicimos el amor.

Recorría tu pecho desnudo hasta bajar poco a poco a la hebilla de tu cinturón, lo zafé y pronto pude sentir tus manos enredarse en mi cabello acariciabas mi cabeza con ternura a pesar del estado de embriaguez en el que te encontrabas, desabroche muy lento el botón del pantalón mientras elevaba la vista hasta llegar a tu rostro, tus ojos estaban cerrados por el **placer** que podía llegarte a causar, deslice tu bragueta con mis labios y de un tirón baje tus pantalones.

Creo que te quejaste de placer muchas veces porque solo hacías unos ruidos muy bajos mientras entraba y salía de ti, estaba feliz, por primera vez en todo este tiempo me encanto hacer el **amor**, de ahí en adelante aunque sea en el estado en el que fueras siempre terminábamos haciendo el amor o como tú le decías teníamos **sexo** nada más.

Sé que **no me amabas**, como podías amar a una chica que se dedicaba a… bueno tu sabes, pero sé que en el fondo si me quisiste porque a veces, solo a veces cuando estabas de buen humor me regalabas algo aunque no haya sido lo que a mí me gustara.

Que estúpida fui al haberme **enamorado** de ti, que **idiota** fui al pensar que me sacarías de aquí. Te vi cruzar por primera vez sobrio a la oficina de mi jefe, cada que ibas siempre terminábamos en la **zona VIP** de este lugar, pero me sorprendió el tiempo que te tardaste, _casi nada_ te mire un poco extrañada cuando te acercaste a mí, me enviaste una mirada fría y calculadora que desearía jamás recordar porque después de ese día tu mirada volvió a ser igual… **fría**, no me di cuenta que alcohol era el que te hacia cambiar el que hacía que me enviaras miradas llenas de **ternura**, pero debí imaginar que el alcohol era el que te hacia ser así.

-cámbiate, saldremos-.

Fue lo único que me dijiste toda la noche, era cierto que cuando estaba contigo jamás hablabas de otra cosa que no fuera ella pero no me importaba, ser tuya aunque sea por las noches me **fascinaba**. Me subiste a tu auto que estaba en la parte trasera del bar no sé si lo hiciste porque no querías que te vieran conmigo pero eso tampoco me importo, subirme a tu auto negro último modelo era sensacional, jamás había estado en un auto como esos.

Encendiste tu auto y arrancaste a prisa, cuando llegamos al lugar que querías era un hotel, debo admitir que mi corazón estaba acelerado de la **impresión** porque por primera vez haríamos el amor en un lugar romántico.

Mientras subíamos al ascensor idealizaba la habitación con rosas esparcidas por todo el cuarto, velas de varios colores y olores, música romántica y una cena especial, quizá hasta champagne habría, jamás la había probado y mis compañeras de trabajo decían que sabía muy bien, de al menos una de ellas ha tenido una noche como la que me estaba **imaginando**.

Pero cuando abriste la puerta de la habitación y entre no había nada de lo que yo había imaginado. La música romántica era música de fiesta, en vez de rosas y velas había cigarros y cervezas y el champagne… bueno jamás la hubo.

Un rubio se acercó a saludarte mientras muy efusivo se colgaba de tu cuello con una mano mientras en la otra mantenía una cerveza, tomaste su **cerveza** y te la empinaste toda, yo solo pude mirar como el líquido corría por tu garganta y se caía de tu boca en pequeños hilitos en forma de gotas, mire a mi alrededor estábamos en el hotel más alto de toda la ciudad y también me di cuenta que… solo yo estaba ahí.

-**baila**…- chillo el rubio mientras me miraba serio, frío y **arrogante**, igual que tú.

-Itachi, cambia la música para que **esta** pueda bailar- mencionaste en tono **altivo** mientras yo miraba para todos lados buscando alguna otra chica pero solo estaba yo rodeada de puros hombres a los cuales en mi vida jamás conocí.

-que bailes!- volvió a hablar el rubio ahora apretando los dientes, no podía moverme no creí que tú me estuvieras haciendo esto y yo que pensé que te **importaba** un poquito tal vez.

-bahhhh- se volvió a quejar el rubio.

-y para esto **pagaste** Sasuke, para traer a una prostituta a mí casa que no sabe siquiera bailar- menciono un pelinegro de ojos a perlados.

-hmp- tu típico monosílabo me saco de mi **trance** mientras me empujabas con coraje al centro del living.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta tenia deseos de llorar pero no lo haría, no esa noche, te sentaste junto al rubio creo que me pareció que lo llamaste Naruto y se bien de que estaban hablando… **hablaban de ella**, cerré mis ojos intentando idealizar que estaba en el trabajo, después de todo mi vida era así, pero desde que te conocí mi vida cambio.

No quería despojarme de mi ropa por más tonto que suene me sentía insegura y apenada, así estuve como por diez minutos solo moviendo mis caderas mientras bailaba alrededor del tubo, te levantaste **enojado** del sillón haciendo a un lado la cerveza.

Te paraste frente mío y aun así me mirabas igual o peor, me quede quieta y lo siguiente que sentí fue como arrancabas mi ropa de mi cuerpo, la jalaste toda hasta dejarme **desnuda** frente a los demás, me **humillaste** y no tienes idea de que fue lo que sentí en ese momento, el coraje hizo que mi mano volara por los aires y se estampara en tu mejilla derecha dejándola completamente roja.

No esperaba ninguna reacción tuya pero mi rostro ensangrentado me dijo que tú me habías **golpeado,** tomaste fuertemente mi brazo enterrando tus dedos en él y me aventaste contra el chico de los ojos a perlados.

Era su cumpleaños número veinte y se la pasaría junto conmigo porque según tu yo era la muñeca perfecta la que no decía nada mientras la penetraban, la que no reprochaba mientras cumplía toda clase de **fantasías**, yo era la muñeca con la que podían saciarse cada vez que querían, porque olvidabas quizá que yo también soy humano, porque olvidabas quizá que yo también sentía, porque olvidabas quizá que yo también tenía **sentimientos**…

Me aguante las lágrimas toda la noche mientras sentía y veía como me penetraban cada uno de los invitados de esa **fiestecita**, todos… todos menos tú, tú solo mirabas divertido mientras bebías una cerveza, mientras mirabas su fotografía.

Cuando paso hasta el último cerdo que se sacio con mi cuerpo te acercaste a mí, me tendiste un poco de ropa y me arrojaste una delgada paca de dinero, esa fue la **última noche** que te vi…

No regrese al bar y poco después de eso me entere gracias a las noticias del periódico y los medios masivos de comunicación que el segundo hijo del gran Fugaku Uchiha se **casaba** con la primogénita de los Haruno, jamás la había conocido hasta estos días siempre hablabas de ella y me la describías pero hoy por primera vez después de tantos meses puedo conocer su rostro… solo espero que ella se dé cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, **un maldito cobarde** que solo me uso cuando quiso, un maldito niño engreído que vendió a una mujer a sus amigos.

Ja recuerdo aun tu **sonrisa** mientras salías de la iglesia tomado de la mano de ella, recuerdo bien como se descompuso cuando me miraste cerca suyo a felicitarla aun sin saber quién era yo, recuerdo cada expresión en tu rostro al mirarme al lado de mi esposo, uno de tus pocos amigos que por ebrio no se aprovechó de mi esa noche y recuerdo tu risa burlona cuando te acercaste a él a decirle la clase de mujer que era yo y recuerdo como él te golpeaba con **furia**…

_¿Por qué Sasuke? __**¿Por qué nunca pudiste amarme?**_

.

.

.

-Sasuke mi amor que tanto lees- pregunto una peli rosa mientras se **acercaba** despacio.

-Nada **Sakura**… nada cariño- menciono el pelinegro mientras rompía la carta en pedazos y la arrojaba a la basura…

.

.

.

-O-

Hola que tal espero que les haya gustado la pequeña redacción… Karin nos cuenta su historia pero al final pudo salir adelante…

Por cierto pasen por mis otras historias si quieren je también son buenas eso creo, gracias por **sus comentarios alertas y favoritos** en verdad. Saludos!

Esta historia ya la había publicado hace un rato y fue de mis primeras historias pero como me gusta hacer sufrir a Karin… es por eso que vuelvo a actualizarla…. Nos vemos y saluditos Sayo.


End file.
